


Devil's Hell Hound

by mscravoid



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU, Hunter X Hunter, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscravoid/pseuds/mscravoid
Summary: Hel (Hela) Morningstar is the last, and most powerful, of Lucifer Morningstar's offspring. Hela and her two older brothers, Lestat and Andras, otherwise known as the Demon Three, were taken in by Isaac Netero after an event that left the three without a home.All three hell spawns were raised and trained to the extreme by Netero himself. After many years of being training to control their divine powers, their ‘father’ thinks it’s finally time for them to get their hunter’s license and use their powers for some good.This proves to be quite difficult when their real father begins to tell the three that Hell needs them and their powers. More specifically, Lucifer needs Hela at his side, to help him rule the underworld and everything that resides in it.omg this summary sucks but wtvr the chapters will be way more interesting
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's Note

Okay, so this story will include aspects from different movies, shows, and characters. I will mainly take aspects/topics (?) from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Mainly when it comes to things based around Satanism. _I apologize in advance to anyone who practices Satanism. Anything I mention about this religion is based on what is said in the Sabrina show._

I will also take some aspects from Marvel and DC comics, mainly when it comes to certain powers my OC’s have. If I ever get inspiration from any other show, movie, etc I will mention it in the note(s) of the chapters those ideas are included in. 

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, DCU Comics, or MCU Comics. I only own my three original characters.**


	2. Description of Powers

_Hela Morningstar_ , age 21, is the last and most powerful spawn of _Lucifer Morningstar_.

 _Hela’s_ unique powers include;

energy absorption or energy transference

trichokinesis or the ability to manipulate her and others’ hair (this is mainly used for protection)

time warping

illusion casting. 

_Hela_ possesses an ability called Omega Sanction, which gives her the ability to trap any living organism in a series of alternate realities, where the organism experiences death over and over. Each death being drastically more painful and gruesome than the last. This is her **_deadliest_** ability. 

_Lestat Morningstar_ , age 27, is the second oldest spawn of _Lucifer Morningstar_. 

_Lestat’s_ unique powers include;

darkness manipulation or the ability to create and control impenetrable shadows/darkness 

fear projection or the ability to cause a victim to hallucinate their worst fears (Hela can make these fears come to life as illusions)

thermokinesis or the ability to manipulate heat by either draining heat to freeze someone or increasing heat to burn someone.

 _Lestat_ possesses Geokinesis, which gives him the ability to control Earth, meaning he can manipulate rock, mud, and magnetic fields.

_Andras Morningstar_ , age 33, is the first and oldest spawn of _Lucifer Morningstar_. 

_Andras’_ unique powers include;

animal control

chronokinesis or the ability to travel back and forth between time

fatal touch which gives him the ability to kill or destroy someone by touching them. 

_Andras_ possesses Body Art Animation, which gives him the ability to animate and control his tattoos. The majority of his tattoos are demons which he can animate by producing force of will.

All three sibling possess

superhuman strength and durability

regeneration (ability to heal from deadly injuries)

psychic link/telepathy (also possible with their Father and Isaac Netero)

all three hellspawn’s are Psychopomps which means the three have the ability to bring back any individual they (individually) kill.

Of the three, _Hela_ is the most powerful, mostly because she is the supposed heir of Hell, which is why her elder brothers, especially Lestat, always feel the need to go out of their way to protect her. _Lestat_ is the most ruthless when it comes to ending one's life. He usually does it with no hesitation and always seems to enjoy seeing people suffer before him. He cares for no one but his siblings and fathers. _Andras_ is the most experienced when it comes to fighting and eliminating anyone that could be a potential threat to himself, his siblings, or Netero. 


	3. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are their thoughts

“Hela, I need you to be a good little princess and stay here until myself or Lestat come and get you, okay? Can you do that for your big brother?” 

The six-year-old looked up at Andras with a confused look falling over her face. The eldest brother was walking all around her room, grabbing clothes and other necessities the child needed before placing them into her duffel bag. Once he finished he stood before her and crouched to her level. She answered his question only by nodding, clutching her dog plushie closer to her. The child felt her brother ruffle her hair and press a kiss to her forehead before he got up and brushed himself off. 

“One of us will be back to get you soon.” With that, the eighteen-year-old walked out of the child’s room, meeting with his brother at the end of the hall. Lestat looked at his brother with a concerned expression masking his face. 

_ Did you talk to her?  _

Andras responded with a short nod. 

_ Good. I would prefer to get her, and us, out of here as soon as we possibly can.  _

The twelve-year-old led the two of them down the steps and into the house’s basement. 

Andras turned to his brother once they reached the door. 

_ No stunts, Lestat. We do this quick so we can all get the hell out of here, you got it?  _

The younger brother softly shook his head and let out a sinister chuckle. 

_ Now I know we both want to get this over with but I can’t help but feel that we should make them suffer. Let’s face it brother, it’s what they deserve after the plot they had against Ela and the two of us. We make them suffer enough to entertain us for a bit, and then we get the hell out of here. What do you say, brother? _

A smile crept its way onto Lestat’s face after hearing a sigh slip past his brother’s mouth. It was all he needed to hear to answer his question. Andras let his hand hover over the doorknob, but before opening the door he turned to his brother and smiled. 

_ You’re right, brat. They deserve everything that's about to happen.  _

Muffled cries, screams of agony, and ominous laughter were the only things heard after the two hell-spawns entered the dimly lit basement.

-

“Ela, I need you to wake up now. Come on angel, we’re taking you on a trip! We both know you don’t wanna miss that, now do you?” Lestat cooed at the sleepy child, patting her head softly once she arose from her bed.

Hela rubbed her eyes with her small hands before looking up at her brother with a sleepy, puzzled expression. 

_ Carry me, please.  _ The brother couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. He let out a short laugh and nodded at the girl.

_ As you wish princess Ela. _

Lestat quickly placed warmer clothing over the thin pajamas the child had before placing the girl on his back. He felt Hela's hair wrap around the two of them, making sure to secure her tightly on his back. Lestat picked up her duffle bag and turned the lights off before stepping out of her room. The two met with Andras, who was waiting for them by the back door of the house, two heavy looking duffel bags laying at his feet. “We’re all set, let’s go you two.”

Andras patted the sleepy girl’s head before bending down to pick up his and Lestat’s belongings. The three stepped out of the warmness of the house and into the coldness of the dark, dull night. They started towards the large, dense forest that resided near their once called home. After about an hour or so of walking, the two elders heard soft snores coming from the child. Hela was still perched on Lestat’s back, her inky black hair was wrapped around her body and Lestat’s waist to keep her secured on him. 

Lestat turned to face his brother, an uneasy look covering his face. “How long until someone finds them?” Andras stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the blonde. “Hey, don’t worry about that. It’s over, it isn’t our problem anymore, okay? They were a threat and now they’re gone. End of this discussion.” Andras continued into the forest before he abruptly stopped. “Try to drop this, Lestat. I don’t want to risk Hela hearing and asking any questions. She’ll know only when she absolutely has to.”

- _ two month time skip _ -

“Chairman Netero! My apologies for asking you to come on such short notice but it was very urgent, sir.” The small green bean repeatedly bowed at the Chairman before leading him through the house. “They were found earlier this morning, sir. Multiple neighbors reported not seeing anyone enter or leave the house for a little over a month. Their next door neighbor decided to finally come and check to see if something was wrong. He was the one who discovered them down there. My apologies for not escorting you down there myself but the scene is horrific, sir. These officers will take you instead.” Netero smiled and nodded down at Beans before following the two officers down the steps that led to the basement. 

Netero didn’t need to step into the room to feel the sinister aura that seemed to slightly suffocate him and the officers with him. “You two can go back up, I’ll take a look by myself.” The gentlemen thanked him before bolting up the stairs in a hurry. The Chairman took in the gruesome, bloody scene in front of him, an unreadable expression coated his slightly wrinkled face. 

Mr. and Mrs. Getou’s bodies were both completely unrecognizable and there were pools of blood around each of them. Parts of their bodies were terribly burned and disintegrated, and other parts were completely torn to shreds as if an animal had attacked them. But the Chairman knew no animal could do this to someone. There was an unsettling aura that seemed to linger around the room but it was mainly concentrated around the two bloody bodies. 

Netero took one last look around the room before exiting the basement, shutting the door behind him so that the menacing aura wouldn’t escape the room. Beans was patiently waiting for him at the top of the steps, a grim expression on his face. “I think there may be a way of finding whoever did this. But I need to do it alone since no one else will be able to track the person, let alone survive if they do encounter the person that did this.” 

Beans looked up at the Chairman and nodded. “Yes sir, as you wish. But please be careful. We have no idea who the mastered nen user is and they are definitely dangerous.” Netero shook his head before speaking. “I’m afraid this was no nen user. This was the work of something much more terrifying.” 


	4. Visit From A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna add this:
> 
> Lestat is the only blonde out of the three and will usually be referred to as 'the blonde' or 'the brat' when he speaks (both out loud and telepathically). He is the only one that calls Hela 'Ela' so whenever the italics mention 'Ela', he is the one speaking to/about her
> 
> Andras will usually be referred to as 'the eldest'

_Hela, for the LAST time come down and eat before I go up there and drag you down here myself._

Andras, Lestat, and their father were sat around the kitchen table eating, or more like devouring, the large breakfast the two demons had cooked up. After a few minutes, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and closer to the table. “Goodmorning everyone!” Hela made sure to smack Andres’ head harshly, earning her a loud laugh from the blonde sat across from her.

The twenty one year old could feel her eldest brother drilling a hole into her head with his glare but she was more focused on the mouth watering food that was in front of her. “Hey dad, didn’t you tell us you had something to talk to us about yesterday? I was going to ask at dinner but it completely slipped my mind.” The young girl questioned the chairman before she began to eat her food. The three siblings casted their gaze onto the white bearded man who was sat at the head of the table. Netero looked up from his plate and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell. “I got it, you all keep eating.” The raven haired girl shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth before getting up from her chair to make her way to the door. She tried to ignore the voices in her head as she went to turn the door knob.

_Who is it Ela?_

_Shut up and finish your food, brat._

_Hey fuck you Andras, mind your business I was CLEARLY asking Ela._

_How about both of you idiots shut the hell up._

“Oh Zeno! What a lovely surprise! Please come in.” Hela bowed at the short white haired man in front of her before giving him a hug, which he returned. “Oh Hela look at you. You’ve grown a couple inches since the last time I saw you. You know, you’re just about the perfect height now for my grandson. He would be really lucky to have you take his hand in marriage. And I would be more than ecstatic to have you as my granddaughter!” Those words made the raven haired girl blush before she began to burst into a fit of nervous giggles.

_HA! Why are you so flustered, Ela? You better not be thinking about taking him up on that offer. If you even think about getting hitched with that groundhog I’ll punch you in the face._

_Yes, Hela, you better not be thinking that. For once I can agree with Lestat on something, only I won’t hit you. It’ll be that Zoldyck instead._

The demon chose to ignore her two brothers and instead responded to Zeno’s offer. “As I’ve told you before old man, Illumi and I definitely wouldn’t get along. And I know you would! I can’t say I blame you for wanting to have such an amazing granddaughter like myself but I’m sorry. Regardless, thank you for the offer, now please, follow me.” The girl led the assassin to the kitchen table and pulled the chair she was previously sat in out for the man. “Please sit! Would you like anything? Food? Or maybe a tea?” She removed her plate from in front of him and awaited his response.

“A tea sounds lovely, thank you dear.” With that she bowed slightly and walked into the kitchen, letting the men all greet one another. “Good morning Zeno, its been a while since your last visit. We were all wondering when you would come again.” The white haired man let a small smile adorn his face before addressing what Andras had said. “My apologies. The family and I have been pretty busy with the business I haven’t had any time to come and visit you all. Sadly we’re only going to get busier since Illumi will be attending the Hunter Exam to keep an eye on Killua. Speaking of which, I heard the exam is supposed to be more difficult this year. ” The three demons seemed to perk up at the mention of the exam.

_Is the groundhog going to keep an eye on him or force him to go back home?_

_Lestat don’t be such an ass, it’s too early in the morning for this._

_Ela you’re always an ass._

_Hey fuck you! I am not. If anything I’m the sweetest one out of the three._

_Both of you shut the hell up, I swear sometimes I wish I could kill you both._

_Aw Andras don’t say such things to your beautiful baby sister._

_More like horrendous baby sister._

_Lestat you goddamn BRAT._

As if nothing had happened, the girl walked back to the table and placed the scorching hot tea in front of Zeno, smiling widely once he thanked her. “So old man, what’s the reason behind your visit? I know you missed our beautiful faces but there has to be something more to it, right?” Hela received a pointed look from both Netero and Andras after asking the assassin this which caused her face to fall a bit, she felt bad for being so straight forward with the assassin.

“Ah Hela, always such a clever girl. You’re correct, I came to speak to your father about something. Nothing too important, just something only this old man would be interested in.” Netero laughed at his friends words and stood from the table. “Come along then, Zoldyck. We can speak in my office.” The two white haired men began to make their way to Netero’s office but the chairman stopped and turned to face the three kids, only to see that six red eyes were already focused on him. 

“We’ll talk later, in the mean time maybe you three could train? Or perhaps go out to enjoy this beautiful day.” Their father gave them a close eyed smile before turning and starting after his friend. The demons all turned and looked at one another. “Both of you need some training, you’re getting too sloppy. You two go get changed into some training clothes.” The dark haired elder gave his younger siblings a pointed look when he saw that they weren’t budging. “Now.” Lestat and Hela looked at eachother before looking back at Andras.

“No way, you heard the old man! It’s a beautiful day outside and I am NOT going to waste it by training all day. You and Lestat can train if you please but I’m going out.” The girl gave the elder a bright smile before beginning to clear the table. “No way in hell am I training today. I’m with Ela, we’re going out and enjoying the day. I think we both deserve it, don’t you Ela?” The hell spawn nodded at her older brothers words and turned to look at Andras who had a scowl etched on his beautifly sculpted face. 

“Oh come on Andras, don’t be such a grouch. You’re invited to join Ela and I ONLY if you promise not to have a stick up your ass the whole time.” The blonde haired brat put an arm around his brother and smiled widley. Those words were enough to make Andras shove Lestat across the kitchen and into the living room. 

_Andras you asshole!_

He got up and helped Ela with the rest of the mess before speaking. “Fine, but tomorrow’s training is going to be hell for you two.” Hela laughed at Lestat and gave her eldest brother a tight hug. “Yeah, yeah who cares. You two go get ready, I’ll finish up here.” Andras knew he couldn’t say no to the bubbly angel in front of him so all he could do was smile back and follow her orders.


	5. Last Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and it sucked so I apologize, it's really just a filler

The three hell spawns burst through the front door of their house, bags adorning all of their arms and laughs leaving their mouths. The three had spent the day going around to different little shops that had caught their eyes (‘their eyes” really means Hela’s) buying unnecessary things for themselves, their rooms, and the house. “I don’t know about you two but I’m starving. You guys can go up and get changed while I start dinner. Oh, and can one of you stop by dad’s office to let him know dinner will be ready in a little bit?”

Hela nodded and made her way towards Netero’s office while Lestat took everyone’s things up to their designated rooms. She stopped in front of her father’s office and raised her fist to knock on the door. After a few seconds, she heard him call out. “Come in, Hela.” She used her long inky hair to push the door open before walking up to his desk. “Hey old man. Andras just wanted me to let you know dinner will be ready in a bit.” The bearded man smiled up at her. “Thank you, angel, I’ll be down a bit. Oh and there’s something I need to discuss with you all, I didn’t get the chance to during breakfast.” Hela couldn’t help perking up once she heard this. 

“Okay dad, I’ll meet you down there in a bit.” With that, she left his office and went up to her room. She put all of her new stuff away before quickly changing into one of her brothers’ long sleeves and a pair of comfy sweats. The raven-haired girl could smell an amazing aroma coming from downstairs, causing her to hurry her movements even more.

_ Dad has something to talk to us about, I’m guessing he’ll tell us after we finish eating. _

_ Did he say what he wanted to talk to us about, Ela? _

_ Nope, he said it’s what he didn’t get to tell us earlier. _

Hela waltzed into the kitchen and stood beside Andras, peering over the demon’s broad shoulder to see what he was making. “Do you need help with anything?” The girl looked up at the brunette, awaiting his response. The eldest nodded. “Set the table for me, please. And tell Lestat to hurry his ass up.” A laugh escaped from the hellspawn before she began doing what she was asked to. 

_ Lestat, Andras said you better get your scrawny ass down here before he punches you in the mouth. _

_ Fuck the BOTH of you. I’m coming down now. _

Lestat and Netero entered the kitchen at the same time and took seats in their designated spots at the table. Hela and Andras walked back and forth from the kitchen to the dining table, setting all the foods and drinks down before taking their places.

- _ mini time skip- _

The small family sat around the living room enjoying their desserts and some expensive alcohol. “Dad, are you finally going to tell us what you wanted to discuss with us?” The blonde looked up at his father, a questioning look spread across his face. His question made the other two demons peer up at their father. The chairman sat his glass of whiskey down on the table next to him and began to answer his question.

“Yes, Lestat, I am. As you three heard when Zeno came to visit, two of his grandkids will be partaking in this year's exam. I think it’s time you three take it as well. You all would benefit greatly from the exam, plus you would all receive a hunter’s license. Which as you know has many beneficial perks. It’s entirely up to you bu-” The youngest siblings cut their father off with a loud ‘YES’.

“Of course we want to go! I was wondering when you were finally going to mention it to us. Ela and I have been wanting to take it for YEARS.” The young girl nodded enthusiastically at her brother's words. “Yeah what he said! And plus we’ll be able to see all different kinds of people with different kinds of powers who’re taking the exam!” Netero let out a laugh at the sight of the two kids, they were beyond excited.

“Well, Andras, what do you think? Is the exam worth your time as well?” Netero, Lestat, and Hela all casted their gaze on the brunette who looked as though he could care less about the topic at hand. He let a deep sigh out before sitting up, his glass of wine in hand. “I guess I’ll take it as well. It should be fairly easy for all of us. And as Hela said, we can see what we’re up against.” 

The chairman smiled up at his oldest son. “Very well then! I will be leaving tomorrow morning. Beans and I have to go to every exam site and make sure it’s completely ready for you and the rest of the examinees. So I won’t be seeing you all again until the end of the exam.” The hell spawns acknowledged their father’s words and nodded. “Well good luck, dad! I guess we won’t see you until we pass it!” With that, the young girl stood from her seat and went to place a kiss on her father’s head. 

“If you all will excuse me, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, and please.” She turned and gave her brothers a pointed look. “Don’t drink too much.” The demons rolled their red eyes at her but nodded. The three men bid her goodnight and carried on with other conversations. All three demons were more than ecstatic about having to take the exam, but they were more excited about the different people they would get to fight. After all the three were ruthless demons who were always looking to pick fights with powerful people. And they would be able to do just that during the exam.


	6. First Phase

The three hellspawns had entered the back room of a small diner they had followed a few other contestants into. After a few minutes of waiting, they suddenly felt the ‘room’ begin to shake and ascend downwards. “How smart, it’s an elevator.” Andras chuckled and moved to stand in front of his younger siblings, just in case there was a threat on the other side of the doors.  The elevator came to a halt, and to the siblings’ surprise, they were faced with a familiar face.

Hela’s face sported an enormous smile. “Beans! I didn’t think we would see you this early in the exam!” The young girl crouched down to give her father’s secretary a quick hug. “Hello, Hela! I’m glad I could surprise you. Here you go. Please stick them on your chest and never lose them. I have to go now but I will see you three later on in the exam!” Beans bowed at the three kids and walked away. The Morningstar’s all did as he said and proceeded to place their badges on their chest. Hela was given badge 60, Lestat was given badge 61, and Andras was given badge 62. 

_ I get we’re the newest ones to get here, but all these people staring at us is really pissing me off.  _

The two elders silently laughed at their younger sister’s thoughts. The blonde placed his arms around his siblings and led them to an empty area in the exam site. “Relax Hela, we’ll have plenty of chances to test these mortals later on in the exam.” Andras looked down at the girl, smiling a bit once he saw her agree with him. The siblings got as comfortable as they could and began to talk amongst themselves before they were interrupted. 

“Hi, there! Are you three new around here?” The three demons glared up at the stubby man dressed in blue who had spoken to them. He hopped down from the pipe he was perched on and walked over to them. “I’ve taken part in the Hunter Exam thirty-five times now. You could say I’m a veteran in the Hunter Exam.” Hela threw her head back and began to laugh at the excuse of a man that stood in front of her.

“Do you think that’s something to be proud of, mortal?” The man seemed to visibly shrink at her words but tried to play it off. “Haha, well what can I say! You all can ask me anything you don’t understand here. They call me Tonpa!” The man put his hand out for any of the three to shake but was ignored. All three hellspawns were now crowded around the man, completely towering over him. Hela kept her glare on him, her red eyes nearly piercing his soul.

“Look, if you haven’t gotten the hint already, you’re annoying us. We don’t need any help, especially from a waste of space like you.” Lestat's words came out like venom. Hela and Andras nodded at their brothers' words and took a step towards the man. Tonpa’s eyes widened and he immediately began to back away. “I’m sorry! I’ll leave you all alone.” With that, he slightly bowed and turned to run away. The siblings let out eerie laughs and went back to conversing. 

_ -time skip- _

The three had been waiting for what felt like hours. The space they were in had become full to the brim. There were a few applicants who had caught the siblings’ eyes. The first was applicant 44. The clown-like man had somehow made a man’s arms dissipate into petals without touching him, which had greatly intrigued the demons. Next was applicant 99. Hela had immediately recognized him as Killua Zoldyck. So far he hadn’t noticed her or her brother’s but Hela had already seen him and she decided to occasionally keep an eye on him, not that the young assassin needed her to. The demons had met all the Zoldycks multiple times before, and Killua had been the one to take great interest in her so she had somewhat of a soft spot for the child. Next was applicant 301. There was something about the puppet-like man that made him seem familiar but she couldn't place her finger on who it was. The applicant had also occasionally glanced over at the girl which made her want to keep an eye on him too. 

Andras ran a hand through his curly hair and let out a frustrated groan. “How much longer are they going to take? I’m sick of waiting around doing nothing.” Hela laughed at her brother and patted his shoulder. “Relax, I’m sure we’ll get started soon. I doubt there will be more people coming in.” As if on cue, an alarm began to blare throughout the exam site. One of the walls lifted to reveal a purple-haired man with no mouth on the other side. 

_ Finally! Ela you might be psychic! _

“Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Now, we have come to the end of the exam registration. And so, the Hunter Exam begins now!” The three demons threw their bags over their shoulders and stood up almost immediately. The purple-haired man’s words seemed to excite everyone around them.

“Let me remind you again. If you are not lucky or strong enough, taking the Hunter Exam could lead to serious injuries on your part and it could even cost you your lives. For those who are taking the test in spite of all that, please come with me. For those who are giving up, please leave the place by taking the elevator right behind you.” No one seemed to move a muscle. Everyone was completely focused on the examiner standing in front of them. 

“Well then. All 404 candidates have decided to take the first test.” With that, the man turned around and began to march forward. Little by little all the applicants followed. The three siblings chose to stay toward the middle of the crowd, jogging alongside everyone else at a slow pace. 

_ How many mortals do you think will tap out before we reach the end? _

_ Hmm, I say about all of them. What do you think Ela? _

_ Probably half. I doubt this test will be too difficult though. _

Slowly, the examiner began to pick up his pace. “Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Satotz and I am the official examiner for the First Phase. Now, I am taking all of you to the Second Phase venue.” The older siblings perked up after hearing the examiner's name. They had heard it a few times before and they were both sure they had met the man through their father but they couldn't remember when exactly that was. 

_ What a weird name. _

_ Hela don’t be rude, it’s not weird. _

_ Hey! It’s not a bad thing, I was just saying, geez. _

Andras shook his head at his sister and continued running alongside her and Lestat.

_ -time skip- _

The applicants had been running for over four hours, and they had already run over 35 miles. Many applicants had begun to drop like flies, which didn’t surprise the hellspawns. For them, a ‘test’ like this was practically a joke. They could run for longer periods of time and much longer distances without getting tired. But for regular mortals, it was both physically and mentally exhausting. 

Screams, panting, and groaning was all anyone could hear. More and more applicants were stopping, which made the oldest Morningstar roll his eyes. Lestat knew he and his siblings could last much, much longer but he was beginning to grow bored. A smile made its way onto his face as he turned to his siblings. “Let’s race to the end. I’m sick of having to run so slowly because of all these idiots.” Hela and Andras exchanged a look. Andras simply shook his head, making Hela shrug before running past Lestat and all the other applicants. 

The two demons seemed to fly past everyone, making sure to not bump into any applicants along the way. Before they knew it, they had reached the front and had begun to run alongside Satotz. “Would it be okay if we went ahead? Or do we have to stay behind you?” Hela tilted her head at the purple-haired man, making sure to match his pace.

Satotz looked at the two of them before nodding. “You may go ahead, but you may have to wait a while for everyone else.” The younger siblings thanked him before running past him and the rest group. Lestat and Hela reached the end of the tunnel in no time, but the rest of the applicants were still far away. A sigh slipped past their lips. “Well, all we can do is wait now.” Hela groaned but nodded, knowing her brother was right.

After about thirty minutes, they felt the door behind them rumble before slowly beginning to rise. They turned to exit the tunnel and decided to wait right in front of the door for their older brother. After a few minutes, they saw two small figures racing towards them. Hela immediately recognized one of the boys to be Killua, he seemed to be racing the only other young applicant. As they reached the door, both boys let out a loud, "GOAL!", before laughing and arguing over who had reached the outside first. 

The white-haired boy shook his head at his new friend. The two were going back and forth about who had won and they were NOT settling for each other's answers. "How about we ask, hm?" Killua turned in the direction of the two demons and was about to ask them who had won before a gasp escaped him. He stood wide-eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open. The young assassin couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"H-hela?"


End file.
